Remora Sector
The Remora Sector is an essentially unknown sector of deep space beyond the edge of the Federation Frontier. It is the home of the 8th ETF, and is the center of 8th ETF Operations ICly. Background The Remora Sector represents a very edge of known (to the Federation at least) exploration limits towards the galactic rim on a roughly westward vector from Sol relative. Starfleet up until the advent of the HAYSEEDs Initiative was reluctant to consider wide scale exploration into this sector and areas beyond due to concerns over possible incidents with the Breen (who may consider a Starfleet presence in this sector a possible encroachment upon their own deep space frontiers), as well as the major fact that access to these sectors required the co-operation of the Cardassian Government (as ingress routes would have to pass through Cardassian controlled space in order to avoid violations of the Breen Confederacy). With the Stellar Politic having shifted towards a Pro Federation Cardassia, and the imperative of the HAYSEEDS Initiative being undertaken, Starfleet authorized the Deep Space Command to consider Remora as a viable HAYSEEDS site and conduct exploration to that effect. It was during the Zenas Expanse survey operation, conducted by the Epsilon Deep Space Exploration Fleet, that first hand knowledge of the Remora Sector was gathered by Starfleet. The Sector was long range cataloged and found to be an area of interest due to the high levels of background interference that masked any definitive sensor readings* An optical cataloging was taken at the time, and forwarded to Deep Space Command, with a number of long range probes launched to bring back further details. Follow up Survey Operations would not be undertaken until the first Survey Flotilla of the newly formed 8th Expeditionary Task Force would arrive for the beginning phase of the Remora Project.** :: *The way it blocked long range sensors and masked energy emissions made it an ideal candidate for a covert High Tech HAYSEEDS colony. It was for this reason it was selected as the major area for one of the first high tech colony efforts). :: **The decision to go ahead and initiate the first phase of the Remora Project without a more significant follow up survey was due to the rush in which Starfleet and the Federation moved to initiate first phase HAYSEEDS due to the renewed Borg Offensive that swept through the entire Quadrant. Starfleet felt that the need to get this initiative rolling far outweighed some of the possible risks of rushing into unknown frontier areas. This would later have a profound impact upon the 8th ETF's Remora Operations. Cartography The sector is defined by the massive blue diffuse nebula known as the Cerulean Expanse, the blue hue given to it by the specific ionization of the gas and dust of the expanse by the combination of several small stars forming within the limits of the nebula and the Septima Pulsar (named for it's .7 second pulse rate) at the heart of the expanse itself. Observations of the Expanse concluded that the inherent sensor distorting nature of the region emanates from the expanse, and increase in proportion to expanse density. Investigation of the particulate matter of the expanse has uncovered a much higher than normal composition of 'heavy' elements* than in other Nebula forms of similar volume, leading to a much higher mass. This has a direct effect upon stellar systems formed from Cerulean material, making them much higher in trace elements and rare metals by a factor of at least ten over similar systems in less rich diffuse nebula.** Outside the major zones of the expanse, a number of stellar systems exist, though a more comprehensive survey is required before a clear picture of the sector can be formed. :: *Normally such gaseous nebulae are made of 97% Hydrogen, and 3% Helium with extremely rare traces of the other elements, in the Cerulean Expanse this percentage is more in the order of 92% Hydrogen, 7% Helium, and nearly a full percent of other elements. This has a significant impact upon sensor readings, as over enough distance the relative amount of matter the sensor beam would have to penetrate could be more relative mass than an entire planet's, and often is colloquially referred to as: the Interstellar Fog effect. :: **Typically systems that develop from diffuse and supernova remnant Nebula have the highest yields in trace elements and heavy metals, making them particularly valuable for resource extraction. However, the higher levels of ionization and other forms of radiation can sometimes spoil the yields if the elements have been exposed over too long a period of time. It's a hit or miss proposition that can often drive an Astro-Miner crazy with the randomness of viable yields. Navigation Due to the nature of the Cerulean Expanse, navigation through and around the nebula can pose several challenges. Primary is the higher particle densities that can tax navigational deflector screens, especially at high relative speeds. Task Force Engineering recommends a compensation of +5% power to the deflectors per increment of warp factor over warp 5, but not to exceed +75% under standard operating conditions. Standard Shields may also be employed to protect the hull. Secondary is the fact that the Expanse's interference with standard sensors can often times lead to errors in navigation when using sensor navigation protocols. However, the Septima Pulsar can be used for highly accurate reckoning fixes, and it is recommended that Stellar Cartography be used to supplement and verify all Navigational Sensor Array readings. Known Systems and Explored Phenomena Helheim - A Stellar System which contains the Class Y Demon World Hel 321. Surveyed during Phase 1 of the Remora Project, Hel 321 was found to harbor an apparent Rogue Tholian Base*, which resulted in a full 8th ETF offensive to eliminate it, and it's possible threat to the Remora Project. The Rest of the Helheim System was found to be unremarkable, with 2 Class S and 3 Class I gas giant planets with a system of rocky asteroid moons. Hel 321 represents the one inner system planet, the rest of the inner Helheim System having been consumed by the growing Orange Giant (K5III type) System Primary. :: *The Tholian Assembly denied the existence of sanctioned operations anywhere outside their own territorial limits, resulting in the classification of this Tholian Base as a rogue entity. Starfleet Intelligence, however, believes that this was an operation of similar scope and nature to that being undertaken on Nukara Prime, and suspects a connection in overall strategic objectives. Category:HAYSEEDS (Remora Sector)